


My Big Brother

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: When Bella goes missing after a fight with Jacob, what happened to her and who will find her? Fluff. Brother/Sister bonding.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

"You know you love me, why can't you just admit that?" Jacob shouted in Bella's face. "I am much better for you than that leech. We would be amazing together Bella."

Bella noticed Jacob start to shake. Realising the danger, she looked for a way to escape. "Please Jake, you need to find Sam and calm down." The tremble in her voice betrayed her.

"No! I am perfectly calm." Jacob insisted, "It is you that needs to open your eyes and see reality. Why won't you even give me a chance?" The rage in his voice was increasing with each word.

"I'm sorry, I love you like a brother, but I can't love you in another way. I want to leave now. Get out of the way so I can go home please." Looking longingly at the door, Bella knew she wouldn't be able to get past him.

Jacob saw her look towards the door. Enraged by her fear, he approached her. "I love you Bella, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Just come and sit back down and we can finish the movie."

She knew that Edward would be angry that she didn't continue trying to leave after he so nearly lost control, but she also knew that in order to get out safely she needed to calm down. He sat down on the sofa and gestured for her to join him. Looking longingly at the chair across the room and then at the door, she sat down on the sofa.

It was clear that Jacob either didn't feel the tension or didn't care. Resigning herself for another hour of discomfort, she settled down with the popcorn.

As the credits were rolling down the screen, Bella found herself unable to move. She hadn't noticed that during the movie Jacob had been getting closer. He had his arm around her stomach and head resting on her shoulder.

"I should be getting back now. Charlie will be wanting dinner when he gets in from work." Bella said. His warmth was suffocating.

"Come on Bells." Jacob groaned hugging her closer, "Stay a while longer. You can just order a pizza for him." He nuzzled his nose into her neck causing her to jump. "Let's spend some time together." He breathed over her skin.

Repulsed and desperate to leave, Bella attempted to stand up. "Please Jake, I just want to go home."

Angered by her refusal, he pulled her around, so he was staring into her face. "I have been patient with you," he sneered, "but you won't give me a chance. What is it going to take to make you notice me? I love you Bella." With that he pulled her roughly into him and forced his mouth onto hers.

Bella froze.

Shock coursed through her as she tried to process the change in her best friend. Then it suddenly came to her. She realised what she was letting him do and how Edward would react to such a situation. Turning her head, she attempted to push him away.

"Please just let me go. I need to leave. I don't want this." Bella begged as Jacob tried to re-join their lips. It was as his hand started working its way lower down her back that she noticed someone outside the door. "Sam! Please help. He won't let me go back to Charlie," she begged seeing his face.

Sam knew the danger that she was currently in. He had noticed the slight trembling in Jacobs hands and new that he needed to act quickly. "Jacob. Embry need your help in the woods," Sam commanded with his Alpha authority. "Now Jacob."

Slowly and grudgingly, Jacob stepped away from Bella and towards the door. "I'll see you later Bells." He was gone.

"Bella," Sam spoke softly noticing her pale complexion, "are you alright?" The concern was clear in his voice.

"I think so, there's nothing broken." No matter how hard she tried, the tremble would not leave her voice. "I am going to go now. Thank you, Sam."

Walking to her truck, she climbed in and drove away.

It wasn't long after leaving the boundary that she decided she would rather go to see Edward than be questioned by Charlie, she turned right. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the truck start to splutter. With a thump, the engine stopped.

"Crap, now what do I do?" She spoke aloud. Walking to the front of the truck and lifting the hood, she sighed. There was nothing obviously wrong. Realising that looking had been a waste of time as her car knowledge was non-existent, she returned to the cabin. Turning the ignition again, the truck roared into life briefly before dying again.

Closing her eyes and reaching across the seat. Her hand came up empty. Opening her eyes again, her fears were confirmed. The seat was empty. She had left her bag and the brand-new cell phone at Jacobs.

Edward was going to kill her.

This was one of the quietest roads in Forks. No one used it as it connected two communities which did not interact. The road was surrounded by woodland. Whilst this may not have been a problem for her vampire family, it wasn't safe for her to be walking around alone.

She locked the doors, curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Reflecting on the earlier activities and hoping someone would come looking for her soon.

* * *

"Hello, Cullen residence." Emmett had heard the phone ringing and hurried to answer it. With Carlisle at work and everyone else out, it was unusual for the phone to be ringing.

_"Hello, its Charlie. Is Bella with you?"_

"Hey Chief, its Emmett. No, she was with Jacob last I heard. Is there a problem?" He replied.

 _"She was going to cook dinner for when I finished work but never showed up. Jacob said she left on time and had no idea where she was going next. Is Edward there?"_ The concern was evident in his voice.

"Edward went to Port Angles with some of the family. He won't be back until late." Emmett said, his concern also growing. "Do you know when she was last seen?"

 _"Jacob said she left after he got called out to help Billy. He didn't see her leave. I am going to drive around to see if I can find her. If you hear anything you can reach me on my cell."_ Charlie explained as he rattled off his number.

"Of course, Chief. Speak soon. Let me know when she is safe." They hung up.

Worrying for his sister, he thought through the different options. Finally deciding that calling Edward was a bad idea, he went for the next best option.

Quickly dialling the number for Carlisle office, he waited for a response. _"Dr. Cullen speaking, how can I help?"_

"Dad, its Emmett. I just had a call from Charlie and Bella is missing. You don't happen to know where she is do you?" He explained in a rush.

 _"No, she was going to La Push wasn't she?"_ Carlisle spoke calmly.

"Yes, but she hasn't been seen since. I am going to go out looking for her. Don't tell Edward. We don't need him freaking out." Carlisle quickly agreed and excused himself.

Grabbing a bottle of water, a blanket and his cell, he hurried out to his Jeep. He was thankful for Rosalie keeping the cars in good running and topped up with gas.

The Jeep skidded as he pulled out of the driveway at speed. Emmett wanted nothing more than to find his baby sister safe.

Knowing that she was last seen at the reservation, he decided to start at the boundary line. He could always try to speak to a wolf if needed. Maybe they knew where she had gone but couldn't tell Charlie.

The roads around here were heavily forested on both sides. So he kept sharp attention for anything which could help him find his sister.

Emmett thought through the information that he had. The Chief usually finished work around 4 and they ate at 5. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, it read nearly 10. She could have been missing for 5 hours! Continuing to push the Jeep down the disused road to the reservation, he hoped that he would find her safe.

He was halfway down the road when he saw a red truck not far away. Immediately he realised that it was Bella's rust bucket.

Easing to a stop, he jumped out and raced to the door. He pulled the handle, but the door wouldn't give. Peering into the misted window, he spotted Bella curled on the seats.

Being careful not to break the window, he knocked. "Bella, can you open the door for me?" No response. "Bella, I need you to look at me. Bella." He noticed her slowly stir and realised she must have been asleep. "Come on Bells, open the door."

Emmett was trying to stay calm, but Bella wasn't responding as she should. "Bella, speak to me sis." He tried again. Other than a small groan, there was no response.

Deciding that something was very wrong, he grabbed the door and pulled. Silently apologising to Rosalie as he did so. The door came away easily and he placed it on the bed.

He moved into the cabin slowly trying not to scare her. Placing one hand on her cheek, he tried again, "Bella, can you hear me? Let me know you can hear me Bella." Getting no response, he looked for any reason as to why she would be in this state.

There were no injuries that he could see and no scent of blood. Her eyes were red rimmed like she had been crying and her skin was deathly pale with a blue tinge. "Bella, I am going to pick you up now, you're safe and coming with me."

Leaning down to gently lift her, he realised just how cold she was. Racing into the Jeep and turning the heat up, he placed her into the seat. Thankful that he brought a blanket, he wrapped it around her.

"Bella, I am going to call Carlisle." He told her, not wanting to scare her. This time he dialled the cell number. "Carlisle, I need your help. I've found Bella but she doesn't look too good. Can you meet us at the house?"

_"Of course, I will let them know I am leaving and meet you there. What seems to be the problem?"_

Emmett waited for the hushed conversation to finish before explaining. "She won't speak to me or move. She's really cold Carlisle. I think her truck broke down. She was asleep in the cab on the side of the road. She could have been there for hours. What do I do Carlisle?"

 _"It sounds like hypothermia. Wrap her in a blanket but don't let her overheat. Warm the car then turn off the blowers. Get her back to the house and settled on the sofa. I'll run home; it'll be faster. Meet you there. Drive careful."_ With that he hung up.

"We are going home Bella. Carlisle will meet us there. It's going to be okay." He maintained the steady stream of nonsense all the way back. Being incredibly careful to not take corners too fast.

It wasn't long before they reached the house. Using his vampire speed, he rushed to the door to open it then back to Bella. "We are going to go in the house now, I've got you, don't worry about a think." He said as he once again cradled his sister to his chest.

Walking slowly into the house, he made his way into the living area. Carlisle arrived as he was placing her on the sofa. "Well done son. Can you go and get the comforter from her room, some pyjamas and any blankets you can find?" Without replying he sped off. "What has happened this time Bella?" He asked reaching to gently take her wrist. Her pulse wasn't as strong as usual, but not weak enough to cause concern. "I am just going to check your temperature." Again, explaining what he was doing so as not to shock her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Emmett asked appearing with a heap of blankets.

"She should be. Thank you for the blankets. Please could you put the kettle on then come help me." Carlisle was removing the thermometer from her ear. "Its low Bella, but you are going to be okay now. I need you to just focus on breathing for me and let us help you."

Together, Emmett and Carlisle gently removed her jeans, replacing them with the comfortable bottoms. They then removed her jacket and shirt slipping one of Edwards tops over her. Grabbing the blankets, they wrapped her snugly ensuring that she was completely covered with at least three layers. Only her face was visible.

"I am going to make her a warm drink, are you okay to keep an eye on her for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

Nodding, "You hear that Bells, its just the two of us for a moment." He leant her against his side, carefully supporting her weight. "You wait to see Alice's face when she realises what you're wearing. She is going to freak." That received a small giggle. "That's it Bells, we've got you. Carlisle has gone to get you a drink, doesn't that sound good? I would personally prefer some warm grizzly but let's not put him down for trying."

He soon returned with two mugs and a straw. "They're both sweet teas, but one is cooler. Start with that one. I need to phone Charlie and the hospital to explain what happened. I will be back soon. Shout if you need anything."

With a gentle caress of Bella's cheek, he walked up to his office.

"Now, as I said its no grizzly. Do you think you can try some?" She gave a very small nod. "Good girl, take it steady for me though." He said as he held up the mug and straw for her. Guiding the straw to her mouth, he watched as she took a tiny sip. "Well done Bella, keep going."

It wasn't long before she had finished the whole mug and started to become more alert. "Em't?"

"I'm here Bells, just relax for now. We can talk later. Do you think you can have this other mug of tea?" He asked reaching to swap the mugs. "I've got it for you, focus on drinking it." He watched her for a moment then spoke in a voice too low for her to hear "Carlisle, she is coming around."

Upstairs, he could hear Carlisle clearing away his notes and starting to come downstairs. "How are you feeling Bella?" He questioned. Vampire speed is very useful at times.

"Cold. Wa' h'ppned" Bella slurred looking up at him.

"We were hoping you could tell us that sweetheart, but not yet. I am going to go and get you something to warm up."

It didn't take long for him to return with a hot water bottle. "These are only warm, but they should help. Can you put this one on her back please Emmett?" He said, starting to untangle the blankets. "I am going to take your temperature again, is that okay?"

Bella nodded weakly, so he proceeded to put the thermometer back in her ear. After it beeped, he looked at it and smiled. "It is up a bit from earlier. Rest with Emmett for a while. Would you like us to call Edward?" She looked horrified and started to panic. "Calm down, he doesn't know anything yet. You rest up and we will talk about it later. Ask Emmet about the trick he pulled on Rose with the dye." He smiled and patted her head.

She turned to look at Emmett, a confused look on her face. "Thanks Carlisle," he said sarcastically "Rose still hasn't forgiven me for that, she doesn't need reminding." Bella giggled. "A few years ago at Halloween, I wanted to go to a party as Smurfs, but Rose was adamant that it was a stupid idea. I thought I might help her out. So, I put liberal amounts of blue dye in the hot water tank. Now I know what Rose is like in the shower. She never looks at what she is doing. So she would never know until it was too late. Safe to say she was not impressed when she came out. Everything from her hair to her toes was blue. I thought it was great."

Bella was softly laughing by the end of the story. "Did she go to the party?" She asked, her voice becoming clearer.

"No, it wasn't safe enough for me to stop running in time to make it to the party. Was so worth it though. We have pictures around here somewhere. Ask Esme, I am sure she can find them." Emmett smiled down at her. "Why don't we put on a movie? What do you fancy?" He leaned her back against the sofa.

"Do you have Beauty and the Beast?" She asked.

Nodding, he zipped out of the room and returned moments later with a DVD case. "Do you want anything before the movie starts?"

Thinking for a moment, she said "Is there any of that apple sauce left? I'd love some of that warm please."

He put the disk into the player and again zipped out of the room. Peering into the fridge, he spotted the bowl containing the mushy apples. "Carlisle, how do I heat this stuff?" He asked softly.

"Just put it in the microwave for a minuet or two. You need to put it in a microwave safe bowl and give her a spoon too," Carlisle replied chuckling.

He portioned out what he hoped was the right amount into a bowl and placed it on the turning plate. After closing the door and setting the timer he returned to Bella. "Can I get you something to drink? Nothing too complex, but I can grab a soda if you want one".

Thinking for a moment, she replied, "A Pepsi would be good."

Bella smiled to herself and cuddled into the blankets as Emmett fiddled with the TV and arranged her snacks.

It was half way through the film when Bella softly spoke, "Love you big brother" and drifted off to sleep. Pulling her into his side, he promised himself that he would look after her.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

The film had long since finished and Emmett could feel Bella shifting at his side. He knew from the many nights she had spent here that she had vivid dreams, often causing her to be restless and talk. Hoping to settle her as much as he could, he tucked the blanket in snuggly around her and tucked her into his side.

She settled for a while but then started to whimper. “It’s okay Bella, its just Emmett. Try to sleep some more.” He whispered to her.

With a start, she shot upright. “Bella, are you okay?” He asked her, worried by her sudden reaction.

Bella simply nodded. He placed a finger under her chin and tried to move her face to look at him. She turned away, the salty scent of tears filling the air.

“What’s the matter Bells. You don’t need to cry.” He begged her, once again trying to capture her face. “Was it the dream, you can tell me about it if you want to.”

She sniffed and nodded again.

After a few seconds of silence, he realised she wasn’t going to say anymore. “Do you want to talk about it?” She abruptly shook her head. “Okay, how about we get something to eat? You must be hungry. You’ve been asleep for a few hours now.”

Thinking for a moment, Bella nodded and moved to stand up. Not realising how weak she was, she started to fall. Emmett had noticed her wavering strength and was ready to gently catch her.

Together they made their way into the kitchen.

“What do you fancy? I know Esme made some soup the other day if you fancy that?” He asked her. Again, a simple nod. Hoping to get her to interact, he pushed on. “Can you talk me though making it? Esme doesn’t normally trust me in here. Apparently, I break stuff.”

She didn’t even laugh. The blank look on her face filled him with sorrow.

Bella reached over to the hob, turned a dial to start it heating and then went to get a pan out of the cupboard. Unfortunately, I was in the way. Again, hoping for a response, he said “Which one do you want? I’ll get it down for you.”

She gave him a pleading look and then started crying again. “It’s okay Bells, I think I know which one you want. Why don’t you sit down, I’ll finish up making this?”

A look of relief on her face, she shuffled over to the breakfast bar. Emmett watched until she was safely positioned before continuing.

Getting the container of soup out of the fridge and an appropriately sized pan out of the cupboard, he heated the soup through. It was lucky he had seen Edward heat soup before else he would have been lost.

Once the soup was in a bowl, he placed it in front of Bella who seemed to have zoned out. Gently placing the spoon in her hand, he said “Try to eat a bit for me.”

Obediently she placed the spoon in the bowl and lifted it carefully to her mouth. She didn’t react the way she usually did to Esme’s cooking. No look of bliss or thankful words.

Emmett watched her briefly before making his way to the sink to clean up. Paying close attention to her out of the corner of his eye, he cleaned the pan, container, hob and surfaces at human speed.

Taking a glass out of the cupboard, he filled it with cold water and returned to the seat next to her.

She took the glass, gulping down a few mouthfuls before coughing. He gave her a moment to clear her airways before talking. “Did you enjoy the soup?”

Again, only a nod.

“You need to talk to me Bells. What happened last night?” He pushed. Seeing the fear on her face he hurriedly added, “I won’t be mad and I can keep Edward out of my head if that’s what is worrying you.”

She placed the empty glass on the table and looked up to his solum face. Unable to hold his understanding gaze any longer, the picked up her dirty dishes and made to move towards the sink.

Emmett was in front of her placing them back on the table in a heartbeat. “No, I will clean up Bella, you need to start telling me what’s going on.” He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, but she flinched.

Bella had never flinched from him before. He had never seen her flinch from anyone before.

Thinking through the reasons someone would start to flinch, his concern escalated. “Let’s go sit back next door.” He took her hand and led her back into the living room. Guiding her gently onto the couch, he wrapped the blanket back around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

“I need you to tell me what happened Bella. Did something happen with Jacob?” He felt her flinch at his name. “Did Jacob hurt you Bella?”

Carlisle, hearing the question, had moved into the room. Bella hadn’t noticed him, but Emmett had.

They both saw Bella nod slightly before a fresh wave of tears started. Jasper wasn’t needed to realise that she was embarrassed and ashamed of whatever had happened.

“What time did you leave Charlie’s to see him?” Emmett questioned hoping that the reduced pressure would help her answer.

It was only due to their vampire hearing that they heard her say, “Just after nine.”

“Did you arrive alright?” She again only nodded. “What did you do when you arrived? I remember you saying something about a bonfire.”

“I picked up Jacob from his house and we went down to the beach. The other kids already had the bonfire going and had music playing.” Bella spoke softly.

“Keep going Bells, what happened next?” Emmett prompted, Bella still unaware of Carlisle’s presence.

“We just hung out for a few hours. I don’t really know what we talked about, but we spent hours chatting. They’re really easy to be with. Most of them had changed, but not all, so we couldn’t really talk openly. Sam and Quil were on patrol so they weren’t there. They did stop in to grab food though. Someone brought a ton of meat and a BBQ, so we had lunch. I had known they would do a cookout, so I had packed some more healthy stuff like salads. The girls were all thankful that they would get some bread and veggies. The pack always eat loads and often don’t think about what to bring other than ensuring they bring copious amounts. It was about three by the time we all left.” Bella hesitated, “I was going to go home to get that history essay finished and get the dinner on for Charlie…” She trailed off

After giving her a minute to start back up on her own, I knew she wouldn’t. “Did you go home Bella?” She shook her head. “What did you do instead?”

She took a shaky breath and carried on. “Jake said he had a movie for us to watch and that he wanted to spend some time with me. So, I went back with him.”

We could barely hear her by the end. “So, you went to watch a movie, what next?” I pressed again. I hated making her recount something that was obviously difficult but knew that I needed to, and it would help in the long run. My resolve nearly disappeared when she looked up at me with watery eyes. “Keep going Bells.”

“The start of the movie was fine. I could feel him getting closer to me, but Jake has always been hopeful. I brushed it off as nothing thinking he would get the idea and back down. It wasn’t until his hand started up the inside of my thigh that I realised I needed to speak up. I told him to back off.”

She looked away from me, obviously ashamed of what happened. I hoped that was the end.

“He was fine for another short while and but then tried again. This time more forcefully. I stood up and moved away from him.” She shuddered obviously remembering what happened. “He started shouting at me, demanding I give him a chance. It wasn’t until I looked at the door that he seemed to realise he was scaring me.

“We carried on with the movie, but I have no idea what happened. I couldn’t concentrate.”

Emmett waited for her to carry on, “Is there more Bella?” He asked after a few moments. The tiny movement of her head nodding was of the response he got.

His thoughts were with his darling Rosie. He desperately hoped that Jacob hadn’t hurt her in the way that she had been. He couldn’t bare the thought of his wife and sister being hurt like that. From the look on Carlisle’s face, he was having similar thoughts.

Too low for Bella to hear, Emmett heard, “We need to find out what happened, keep going.”

“Did something happen at the end of the movie?” Emmett asked.

Bella nodded again. She looked up at Emmett’s face. He had been careful masking his features so as not to upset her. She saw only love. “He wouldn’t let go of me. He was holding me into him. His breath was so hot on my neck. I tried to get away.” She sobbed.

“I believe you, carry on.”

“He didn’t like it when I tried to get away from him, so he pulled me into him. He kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. The more I fought the tighter he held on. I didn’t want to risk angering him so much that he phased. He was too close. His hand was going down my back when I spotted Sam out of the window and called for him.”

Both men released a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Bella hadn’t noticed, so caught up in the memory.

“Sam commanded him out and asked if I was alright. I couldn’t stay in that house, so I made up some before leaving.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself, “I considered going back to Charlie’s, but I didn’t trust him not to come and try again. I was on the way to your place when the truck broke down. I had left the Black’s place so quickly that I forgot my bag with the cell phone. I hoped someone would drive past and help, but I knew it wasn’t safe to walk. Everything after that is kinda fuzzy.” She finished.

Carlisle stepped further into the room and moved around the couch; it was only then that she noticed his presence. “Emmett found you asleep in your truck. You had clearly been there for a few hours. He brought you back here. We warmed you up some. It took a while before you were responsive again, but I’m not too worried now. I’d like to give you the once over if you don’t mind though. I didn’t look closely last night.”

He knew that young werewolves could be strong, easily damaging a fragile human. There hadn’t been any obvious injuries last night, but he had been more concerned about her temperature. Scolding himself for not looking closer he carried on. “I will sort out my office, come up when you’re ready.”

Turning to Emmett, he nodded and sped out of the room.

“This wasn’t your fault Bella. I still love you.” Emmett said to her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and the relief broke his stone heart. “We all love you Bells, you’re one of the family.”

“What about E-Edward?” She asked turning away, more tears rolling down her face.

“He will be pissed, but not at you. He could never blame you for something like this. If he does, I will light a match to his arse.” The look of resolution on his face helped reassure her.

She leant into his side, “Thank you.”

Emmett took her gently and held her against his chest. Rocking slightly as she wept. “You’re one of the family Bella, you remember that. No one hurts my family.” She nodded. “Let’s go up to Carlisle. Want me to carry you or walk?”

Thinking for a moment, she replied “Walk please.”

We slowly made our way through the house. She was clearly exhausted, and it made her clumsy. Not once did I become impatient with her or try to carry her. He knew she needed the freedom to make her own choices right now. Being with Rosie over the last 70 years had taught him a few things he wished he would never need to know again.

Reaching his open office door, he guided Bella in without knocking. “I am going to sort out the dished. If you need me, you just need to ask.” He kissed the top of her head and walked away.

Carlisle had laid out a few things that he knew he would need in preparation, but the room was mostly unchanged. Taking her hand, he led her over to the couch. “I’m just going to take the basics, want to talk me though what I am doing? I know I’ve done it enough with you.”

He wanted to keep her talking, knowing that it helped her relax. Taking her wrist, he pressed two fingers onto the skin. “Pulse, though I still don’t know why you bother. Can’t you just listen?”

Smiling at her, he explained “There is a lot more information in the pulse than just the number. The strength also gives lots of vital information. Me being me, I also use it to count breaths” He let go of her wrist, took the thermometer off the table, and placed it into her ear.

“Temperate. Though again, can’t you tell by feeling?” She asked.

“I can, but that would only tell me your skin temperate and I couldn’t get it as accurate as I would like. This means I get an accurate reading of core body temperature. Yours of which is now in a much safer range than last night.” She blushed at this. Why did this always give her away.

“What have I missed?” He asked her hoping to ease her embarrassment.

She replied quickly, “Blood pressure.” She pointed towards the device on the table.

“Well done, I won’t bother with that. I can read that one easily from here.” Carlisle explained. “Can you turn around and slip the shirt off so I can have a look at your back?”

Bella blushed slightly again but did as asked. It took a lot to hold in the growl he felt. Emmett had obviously heard him and had started to move towards the room. “Stay there, she’s alright.” He said too softly for her to hear.

Rubbing his hands together to create friction, he pressed onto her rib cage.

Feeling all over her back, neck and shoulders, he was relieved to find no serious damage beyond bruising. “There are some bruises, but they should fade soon. Does anywhere else hurt?” He asked.

“No, he was pretty gentle while we were sat down.” She explained softly.

“Good. Do you mind if I take a quick photo?” Carlisle asked, “Just in case they are needed.”

She looked at him, thinking for a moment then nodded looking at the floor. Wasting no time, he took pictures of all the bruises and put the camera back down. He passed her the shirt and waited patiently for her to put it back on.

Bella had barely turned around before she found herself wrapped in her second fathers’ arms. “We don’t need to discuss anything more right now. I want you to go and relax with Emmett for a while. The others will be back from hunting later and I don’t let Edward in until he calms down. He will not be angry at you. You are not to blame. What Emmett said was true. We all love you.” He move her away from him and used his finger to help her look at him. “You are one of the family.”

She blushed and pulled herself back in for another hug before hurrying back downstairs.

 _“Edward had better not blame her, or I will be helping Emmett.”_ He thought to himself as he pocketed his cell and made his way out of the house for the dreaded phone call.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

“Esme, the family needs to come home.” Carlisle spoke into his phone. Although he knew that Bella wouldn’t be able to hear him, habit had dictated that he travel a short distance before making this call.

 _“Has something happened?”_ Esme asked. Carlisle was struggling to work out what to say, but his silence spoke volumes. _“I broke off from the others for a bit, they can’t hear you.”_

“I understand, but I think it would be easier to talk to you all in person.” He thought for a moment. “I need you to bring them all to the baseball field so we can talk. How far away are you?”

_“Not far, we were making our way back anyway, maybe half an hour at most. It has been hard going to get Edward to give Bella some more time. You know what he is like. I know she was looking forward to some peace for a few days.”_

He smiled remembering her stern words before leaving. “I’ll meet you there soon. Go straight there, don’t come back to the house. I will explain everything when I see you, please trust me.”

_“I do, we will see you soon, stay safe.”_

Carlisle hung up the phone and sighed. He knew from his wife’s voice that she was desperate to know more, but she trusted him to be acting in the family’s best interests.

He sat on a nearby fallen log, watching the river water. This conversation would be incredibly difficult. How would they be able to keep Edward from breaking the treaty and killing the mutt. If Bella wanted to take action, we would, but until she says so we need to leave it alone.

_Two daughters. Two of the most precious things in his life had been hurt in similar ways. He owed a thanks to Sam. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t showed up._

_Hopefully Bella won’t want to go back again but knowing her stubbornness she would insist. That would be a battle for another day._

Carlisle continued thinking to himself. His thoughts were rolling faster than even his vampire mind could keep up with.

His phone vibrated in his hand. Opening it he saw a crack in the screen. His anger must have gotten the better of him whilst he was thinking. Opening the text he read.

_Not far off, Edward doing my head in. Meet soon. J._

Poor Jasper, Edward really was a challenge. A challenge in so many different ways. His love for Bella was clear to see. We just needed to find a way to convince him that changing her wouldn’t rip out her soul.

Carlisle made his way slowly over to the clearing. The slow walk allowed him time to think, but he realised he had better hurry.

Running into the clearing, everyone was already there. From the slightly glazed look on Edwards face it was obvious that Jasper was at work.

“We were struggling to keep him here.” Jasper explained. “Esme suggested this, apparently she doesn’t agree with limb removal.” He was deadly serious. Jasper was a hardened worrier who often took a harsher view on the world, that was just who he was as a person, he never meant any harm by it.

“Yes, thank you.” Carlisle said smiling at him. “If you release him, we can start this discussion.”

Both males had stepped closer to Edward ready to catch him should he bolt. It took only seconds for him to be alert again.

“I need to see Bella,” he spoke in my face, but remained still. “Why are you holding me hostage here.”

“We need to have a discussion. Emmett is at the house with Bella, she is safe and well. Please calm down.” Carlisle spoke calmly.

Patience, that was the skill needed. Endless patience. Eternal teenagers could be hard work at times. It took nearly 10 minuets for Edward to calm down enough to have a conversation.

“I understand you are wanting to be with your mate, but this is a necessary discussion and I need you to remain calm for it. I will not be letting any of you back to the house until you’ve heard me out and are calm.” Carlisle spoke sternly to them all. “There was an incident this afternoon with Jacob.”

The entire group started growling. Carlisle simply raised a hand to them and waited for them all to calm down.

“He bruised her slightly, but other than that there were no injuries. Jacob acted incredibly inappropriately ignoring her requests to stop. Before anything escalated Sam arrived.” He continued, explaining the full event and the injuries he had treated. “In a rush, she left her bag and phone behind. Halfway back here, the truck broke down and she was left stranded. Emmett found her after a phone call from Charlie, but it had been a few hours at this point. She had hypothermia. She is okay now though.”

He paused to watch the family as they took in the information. Esme appeared heartbroken, she clearly wanted to rush home and care for her. Rosalie was shocked. She may not like Bella all that much, but this was not something she would wish on anyone. Alice had the faraway look she always got when she was looking into the future. Jasper was upset but focused on Edward who was flickering between despair and anger.

“I need you all to know that Bella blames herself. She hasn’t said so, but the behaviour is clear. No one is to upset her.” He said giving a pointed look at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and looked to Esme. “Shall us girls head back?” She said.

Esme gave Carlisle a quick hug and sped off with her daughters.

“I… We need to find him.” Edward strained. “How dare he. She’s MINE!” He shouted.

“You really want us to let you across the boundary line alone to get ripped alive by wolves?” Jasper said sarcastically. “Get real. You need to get your arse in gear, calm down and help Bella. She is the one suffering right now, not you.”

 _This will take forever._ Carlisle thought.

* * *

The journey back was quick and uneventful. No one spoke until the house was in sight.

“I think I need a minute.” Alice stopped and said. “I know I couldn’t have seen this, but I still feel to blame.” She muttered. Vampires were unable to cry, but if they were, she would have been. Esme and Rosalie shared similar looks.

“Only that fleabag is to blame.” Rosalie scoffed. “We are just left with the job of putting the pieces back together.” She was trying to sound indifferent, trying but failing. “I am going to go in and see Emmett. You guys join when you’re ready.”

She sped off towards the house.

“She is right Alice,” Esme spoke softly, “This isn’t our fault. We just need to be there for Bella. I know you weren’t around when Rosalie was younger, but most of us have done this before. She is very lucky it was Emmett who found her.”

Alice sniffed, even after so many years, human habits remained. “She will be okay right?”

“Yes, she has us.” Esme wrapped her arms around the small girl.

“What if she hates me for not having seen this?” Alice looked worried.

Esme moved her away and looked at her. “When have you ever known Bella hate anyone for anything. Especially you.” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go and find her. She is going to need her sister.”

They walked down the drive at human speed. As they reached the house, they saw Rose packing a bag in the garage.

“What are you doing Rosalie?” Esme asked.

She looked up, “Going to get Bella’s truck. My oaf of a husband decided to rip the door off. I might be able to get away with working under the hood while I fix it. Don’t know why she hangs onto that heap of junk.”

“I’ll come with you if you want Rose.” Alice said. At a look from Esme she continued, “Maybe I’ll catch up with you later.”

Both Cullen women were saved the stress of going inside by Bella appearing at the door.

She was shy, holding the door frame like it was keeping her alive.

“Bella,” Esme said softly, “Did Emmett feed you? I hope he hasn’t trashed my kitchen.” They all smiled. Bella launched herself into Esme’s arms and started to cry. “We’ve got you sweetheart. It is all going to be alright now.”

Esme lifted Bella into her arms and walked into the living room. Siting on the couch, she started to rock the distraught teen.

Neither noticed Emmett and Alice come and sit with them.

It was some time later when the silence was broken by a stomach growling. Bella blushed hard and looked at the floor.

“None of that,” Esme said lifting her chin, “What do you fancy to eat?”

“C..” Bella whispered trying to look down, “Can we just have something easy. I don’t feel much up to eating at the moment.”

“Of course, I’ll bring something through in a moment.” She smiled and stood up.

Emmett took her place. “So, what do you want to watch? We could continue your education on how Hollywood are portraying Vampires wrong. There are a few episodes of Buffy left.”

“Sounds good. I should help Esme.” Bella said.

“Stay right there, I will bring it through to you. Buffy sounds good Emmett.” A voice called from the kitchen.

Emmett grinned while Alice groaned. “We could watch something half way decent instead. What about that new one we got last week?” She asked.

“Nope, its already in.” Emmett said standing up from the disk drive. “Are you ready Belly? Alice you get the blankets, I’ll get the lights.” They were back half a second later. “Let’s get this party started!”

Esme joined us not long later bringing a bowl of popcorn, home made pizza and glass of soda. She placed them all on the table in front of us and sat down to enjoy the TV.

She didn’t eat as much as she usually would, but that was unsurprising. Bella didn’t appear to notice the worried glances that kept being shot her way, if she knew she didn’t react. As the second episode started, she was relaxing further into her sibling’s sides. Esme loved her family and seeing them all together on the couch warmed her stone heart.

* * *

“Guys, I need to talk to you.” Rosalie said stepping into the clearing.

The boys had spent a while together discussing what to do next and trying to calm Edward down. They all turned to look at Rosalie as she moved towards them.

“I have been with Bella’s truck reattaching the door.” She took a deep unneeded breath. “I know why it crashed. It was sabotage. Someone had stuffed leaves in the fuel tank.”

Any progress they had made calming Edward down was instantly lost. “He did this, he must have. That mutt is going to pay.”

Jasper had grabbed his arms and was pinning them behind his back.

“In light of this news, we will need to do something, but marching in there alone isn’t going to help anyone.” Carlisle said exasperated. “Calm down and we can talk about this rationally. If you can’t calm down, we won’t include you in the discussion.”

A few minutes later Jasper let go. Edward was far from calm, he was seething, but was able to hold a conversation.

“Is there any evidence that this was Jacob?” Carlisle asked Rosalie.

She grimaced, “No, unless you want to try for DNA and fingerprints. It wouldn’t have been anyone else though. You can’t seriously be thinking of letting him get away with this.” By the end she was growling.

“No one will be getting away with anything, but it won’t do to point fingers and start a war. I am going to call Sam for a meeting. Maybe he can clarify a few details.”

The focus was on Carlisle as he made the call. Sam agreed to meet them at the boundary line without Jacob, so they all set off.

“Doc, you didn’t say what you wanted on the phone.” Sam said stepping up to the line in human form. There was a wolf behind him that they didn’t recognise.

“Thank you for meeting us Sam.” Carlisle said. “We understand there was an incident involving Bella and Jacob. She is understandably very upset. Along with the physical marks, she is struggling to mentally process everything that happened. We are concerned for her. There is also some confusion as to how her truck broke down. Do you know anything about this?”

Sam paled. “I wasn’t aware her truck had broken down.” He stammered.

“Lier” Jasper muttered.

“Why don’t you just tell us the truth Sam. I can see exactly what happened in your mind.” Edward growled.

“Umm.” Sam looked scared. “I did find Bella upset earlier at Jacob’s house. I wasn’t sure what was happening at the time, but I found out from his head later. It would appear that Jacob thought he was keeping her safe on the reservation by disabling her truck. He had wanted her to come back for help.” The words were getting quieter.

Edward and Rosalie were snarling at him by this point.

“I checked our land when I found out but didn’t see her anywhere. I assumed she had got home safe.” He had the decency to look ashamed.

“These actions are inappropriate. A member of our family put their trust in a member of your pack and not only did they act inappropriately, they hurt her, sabotaged her property and didn’t share the possibility she could be stranded.” Carlisle said, struggling to remain calm. “I spoke to Charlie to explain Bella was upset after a fight with Jacob and to reassure him that she was asleep at our house. He said he called to tell various members of the pack that she was missing. None of you thought it prudent to tell him about her truck?”

Now the anger was getting to him.

“I will call a meeting with the pack and Elders. We will arrange the consequences and let you know. I am sure you understand that this cannot be handled by the cops.” Sam said.

“Yes, we will expect your phone call by the end of tomorrow. If we deem your actions too lenient, we will be speaking again.” Edward made to argue. “We are going back to Bella now. Goodbye Sam.”

With a pointed look at Edward, he turned to leave. The others reluctantly followed.

“I’ll meet you back at the house,” Rosalie explained, “I need to get her truck back to the garage to finish the door work.” With that she ran off.

The trio of men made their way swiftly towards the house. They were a short way off when Carlisle spoke. “Bella is incredibly fragile; I need you to be calm and supportive Edward. Don’t show her your anger, she will perceive it as something you have done.”

He nodded and they finished the journey inside.

Bella heard the door open and stiffened as she saw Edward.

He didn’t even hesitate. He ran at vampire speed scooping her up in his arms and whispering “I love you Bella.”

**Please review. This is the end of the story. If you enjoyed this one, I encourage you to check out my other fics.**

To answer some questions raised. Firstly this was only ever intended as a one shot, I continued due to the community interest/request. I was trying writing in 3rd person (not my usual style) and decided I didn't like it. I ended the story here as I wasn't enjoying writing in this style any longer, still like the plot. If there is an interest, I am happy to rewrite in POV format and continue. Second point raised is why Charlie hasn't been told full details. Simple, he wouldn't be able to let it go with just a wrap on the knuckles and can you really see anyone being able to arrest Jacob without being ripped apart as he phased. I hope this clears some things up for you all. Message me if you want to know anything else.


End file.
